Various microdevices achieve their maximum performance when operated in vacuum or in controlled gas atmosphere with a predetermined pressure range. Examples of such devices are miniature accelerometers, digital micromirror devices, miniature radiation emitters and thermal detectors such as bolometers, pyro-electric devices and thermopiles. These microdevices are packaged in hermetic vessels called packages. In addition to providing the controlled operational atmosphere, the packages provide a mechanical protection to often very fragile microdevices made by micromachining of silicon, other semiconductor materials as well as glasses. In the case of the microdevices emitting, modulating or detecting electromagnetic radiation of a determined wavelength, the corresponding package has to be equipped with a radiation transparent window. Practically for all devices, the package has also to be equipped with the conducting feedthroughs providing an electrical contact to the microdevice enclosed in the package.
Known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,419 by WOOD, which discloses a method of hermetic packaging by making use of a macro vessel with lateral dimensions often exceeding few centimeters. In this method, it is difficult to miniaturize the whole packaged device because the whole device dimensions are determined by the vacuum vessel, no matter how small the microdevice enclosed in the vessel can be made. The whole packaging process is quite intricate and requires expensive parts such as metal vessel equipped with a plurality of leads, a pump-out tube and a relatively large window. The packaging can only be performed one die at a time which reduces the manufacturing throughput and increases the cost.
Also known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,488 by SONE. This patent discloses that the window is directly attached to the semiconductor die with a small hermetic cavity between this semiconductor substrate and the window. This concept of micropackaging has been further developed, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,233 by HIGASHI et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,872 by WOOD wherein the package is made entirely of two thin silicon wafers which is quite fragile thus providing a limited protection to sometimes extremely fragile microdevice.
Other U.S. patents such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,701,424 (MIKKOR); 5,397,897 (KOMATSU et al.); 5,459,351 (BENDER); 5,521,123 (KOMATSU et al.); 5,528,452 (KO); 5,585,311 (KO); 5,729,019 (KRAFTTHEFER et al.); 6,062,461 (SPARKS et al.) do not provide packages for microdevice that are both robust and cost effective.